Untitled, because I cant think of a name
by Carry On Dancing
Summary: One night in a night club will have a big effect on Kagomes life. I cant think of a title for it so if you have an idea do tell. oneshot InuKag


Kagome Higurashi rested her chin on the steering wheel of her car, breathing a soft sigh of relief. Finally work was over, no more yelling at interns, signing paperwork or smashing her hips on desk corners. The weekend had finally arrived, and god knows she needed some time off. She raised her hands to massage her stiff neck, before starting the engine of her small silver car. _I really need a drink, _she thought as she pulled out of the office parking lot and onto the crowded highway. She had barely gone a block before traffic came to a complete stop, rush hour, just perfect. Growling in frustration, Kagome sank back in her chair and ran her hands through her glossy raven hair. She glanced around the front seat before spotting her cell phone sitting in one of the cup holders. Smiling slightly to herself, Kagome reached for the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello? " 

"Hey Sango it's Kagome."

"Oh hey, I was going to call you later and see if you were free tonight."

"That's what I was phoning about actually, I just got off work and now I'm stuck in traffic, we have to do something tonight, I'm really stressed out right now" Kagome said leaning her head back on the head rest.

"I have a great idea, we should go to a night club. It will be so much fun, we can get all dressed up and drink until we puke" Sangos voice was filled with excitement, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her best friends antics.

"Well take out the puking and I'm in," Kagome replied laughing, "I'll come straight to your house then, you've got all the best clothes"

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while then"

"Sure, that all depends on how long this frickin traffic jam is going to take to clear up" Kagome growled in frustration as she honked her horn at a car that was trying to move in front of her.

"Well be careful not to hurt anyone with your road rage," said Sango, amusement set in her voice.

"Bye Sango"

"See you in a while" she replied.

Feeling better than she had before, Kagome hung up her phone and placed it beside her on the seat. She had a feeling it would be a very interesting night as the traffic began to move.

Half an hour later, Kagome pulled her car into Sango's driveway. The traffic had started moving a little before abruptly stopping again, only causing Kagome's road rage to flair up, and a poor old woman to be the victim of her furry. But with the worst behind her, Kagome walked up to Sango's front door feeling much better than she had a few minutes ago. She opened the door without knocking, and took of her high-heeled shoes before fully entering the house.

"Hey Sango, I'm here!" yelled Kagome as she made her way to her friends bedroom.

"I'm in here Kagome!" came the reply.

Smiling Kagome entered Sango's room and quickly assessed the situation. Sango had her head stuck in the sleeve of a black blouse and was currently trying to pry it off without much success. Laughing loudly, Kagome went up to Sango.

"Need some help there?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Help me out of this thing, it's trying to kill me."

Laughing, the two managed to pry the shirt off of Sango with some effort and the help of a coat hanger.

"So what are you going to wear then?" Kagome asked as the pair sat at the foot of the bed, resting from the battle with the blouse.

"Well let's figure that out before we forget where we were going," Sango replied, as she raised herself to her feet and headed towards her closet.

An hour later, Sango and Kagome were dressed and ready to go. Sango had chosen to wear her favourite blue skirt with a black empire waist shirt. Kagome had decided to wear black Capri pants with a white tank top with a red shirt left unbuttoned over top.

"Well we look decent enough," said Sango with a small smile on her pretty face.

"I would have to agree with you on that," Kagome replied, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Shall we?" Sango said, holding the door open for her friend.

"Thank you very much," replied Kagome as she walked out of the room with Sango close behind.

It was around eight o'clock when the two girls pulled their car into the busy parking lot beside a popular local nightclub. As they stepped out of the vehicle, Kagome spotted the line up to get inside which currently turned around the corner of the building.

"Hey Sango, look at that line, it probably goes for like two blocks" She said somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry Kag, I've got some connections here." Sango replied as she started to make her way to the front of the line.

Kagome could see the angry looks of the people in line as she and Sango walked right by them until they were in front of the bouncer. He was huge and bald with arm tattoos covering every visible place of his body. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable, but Sango walked right up to him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hey Matt!" Sango exclaimed, her voice overflowing with enthusiasm.

"Sango," he said, slightly surprised, "haven't seen you for a while"

Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that Matt had missed not seeing Sango around. He was currently looking her up and down with his beady little eyes and that wasn't a brotherly expression on his face.

"So are you going to let my friend and I go in to the club or are you going to make us wait in this line? " she asked with a slight pout, twirling a strand of her dark hair with her fingers.

Matt looked over his shoulder for a second, like he was watching out for his boss, before unhooking the rope and letting Sango and Kagome past him.

"You ladies have a good time," he said, winking at Sango as she waved.

"Well that was easy" Sango sighed as the two entered the crowded, noisy club. Kagome simply shook her head and smiled at her friend, secretly glad to be away from Matt.

"I'm going to get a drink," Sango shouted over the roar of the music and people in the crowded space.

"Ok," Kagome yelled back, now feeling more comfortable, "I'm going to dance for a bit"

Sango nodded her head before turning and heading for the bar. Kagome sighed and looked towards the dance floor. She began to shove her way through the crowd of people until she found a good spot where she could still see Sango, who was ordering a drink from a cute bartender. Smiling contently, Kagome began to move her body to the beat of the music, swaying her hips and raising her arms above her head, she closed her eyes and let the music take over her senses. The noise of the crowds were completely blocked out as she danced her heart out, unaware of the longing looks and jealous stares of the people around her. She moved gracefully on the dance floor catching the attention of quite a few males. It wasn't until a foreign pair of hands settled on her hips, that Kagome opened her eyes, which were now wide with shock. She looked up and saw a tall man with greasy black hair, attempting to dance with her.

"Come on," he said, and Kagome could smell the alcohol on his breath, " dance with me."

"No I really don't want to," Kagome replied, while attempting to pry his hands off of her body, uneasiness beginning to form. "Please let go of me"

"You know you want to," the man slurred out, and he refused to release his grip on her waist.

It was then that Kagome really started to feel scarred, he wouldn't let her go, his grip was surprisingly strong, and she couldn't move his hands. She struggled helplessly against his form, desperate to get away. The man only laughed at her attempts and held on to her tighter. Moisture gathered in Kagome's eyes, but she blinked it away, determined to get free.

"I believe she asked you to release her." A strong masculine voice stated from behind Kagome.

The greasy man looked up in surprise, before stammering, "I'm just dancing with her" his grip still hadn't loosened.

"Maybe I should reword that, let go of her now." The voice was laced with anger, and Kagome could see fear on the greasy man's face.

Kagome desperately wanted to look behind her to see who was helping her, but the drunken mans grip was still holding her in place. But she started to feel his hold loosen, and she was able to tear his hands away from her in disgust. The greasy man only laughed before turning and sliding away from her, disappearing into the crowd. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and turned around to thank her rescuer, but her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. He stood a head taller than her, his handsome face with gorgeous amber eyes was framed by long silver hair, he was perfect. And she could tell by the way his shirt clung to him that he had a very nice body. He looked down at her with his amber eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a small step towards her.

"Uh ya, I'm good," Kagome managed to stutter back, a small blush beginning to grow on her cheeks.

He smiled in relief, and held out his hand to her, "I'm Inuyasha."

"Kagome," she replied while taking his hand to shake, "thank you for helping me out, that guy was disgusting." She said, a smile now on her face, the blush still painted lightly on her face.

"No problem," he replied, releasing her hand, much to Kagome's dissapointment. He smiled widely at her and looked like he was about to ask her something but was cut off when a very drunk Sango came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Kagomes neck.

"Hey Kagome," she practically screamed, giggling like mad, "I think I might be drunk."

Sighing Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I better take her home before she throws herself on the first guy she sees." Sango was now twirling bits of Kagomes hair while singing the itsy bitsy spider.

"Oh, ok," he said, his voice sounded slightly disappointed, to Kagomes delight. "It was really nice to meet you, um maybe we could get together some time?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome was about to reply, but was cut off by Sango. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi," she lazily slurred out, "and she's in the phone book, now let's go, I think I'm going to throw up." This sent Sango into another fit of drunken laughter.

Inuyasha laughed at Sangos reply before turning to Kagome, " Do you mind if I call you some time?" he asked, his face alight with laughter.

Kagome smiled back at him, before shyly nodding, "Ya that would be great." She said, grabbing Sango around the waist so that she didn't fall over.

"Ok well goodbye then." He said, raising his hand for a short wave, smiling again at Kagome, before turning and weaving his way through the crowd.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes, slightly shocked about what had just happened, before Sango poked her in the side, "Kagome, I really have to pee." She said, her eyes beginning to droop and her knees wobbling.

"Oh, right, well lets get you home, you hopeless drunken fool." Kagome said, a smile now permanently stuck on her face. She turned around and began to guide Sango out of the club, she turned her head one more time to look out at the crowd, and she could saw a small flash of silver.

"Well that was an interesting night" Sango slurred out in her woozy state.

"Ya, it sure was" Kagome replied, happy she had gone to the club, before looking forward again and helping her friend out of the building.


End file.
